1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to display apparatuses, and more particularly, to display apparatuses suitable for use in displaying images of a plurality of different contents on a display screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a dual-view display has been proposed for use in a navigation apparatus or the like for displaying images or pictures of two different contents, such as navigation, DVD, or TV, on a single display screen at the same time. In a navigation apparatus with such a dual-view display mounted thereon, operators positioned on a driver side and a passenger side of the vehicle can view respective images of different contents on their viewing screens simply by looking at the display screen, as disclosed in, for example, JP-A-6-186526, JP-A-7-103778, and JP-A-2004-206089.
On the display screen of the known dual-view display, an operation screen consisting of a touch panel is provided for performing operations, including selection of a menu item for the navigation or DVD. Such an operation screen is touched by the operator positioned on the driver side or the passenger side to perform an operation. As a result, when one operator touches the operation screen with his/her hand, the image displayed on the other operator's viewing screen may be partially obscured by the hand of the former.
Conventionally, in cases where there are displayed the respective operation screens for both the DVD and the navigation, a complicated detector is disadvantageously required to determine whether the DVD and/or the navigation system is operated.